You Get What You Give
by hmsxl
Summary: Alterna-season 7, Kennedy and Faith get it on since it's the end of the world, and who wants to die without broadening their horizons? Definately not Faith! R & R please.


Fresh from a shower, and wrapped in a tiny-ass navy blue towel, Faith walked into her -formerly Joyce's- bedroom, and saw Kennedy holding up one of her tiny black g-strings.   
  
"See something ya like?"Faith asked, eyebrow raised, a slight grin on her face.  
  
The young Potential looked up with a start, but quickly got a devilish look in her eye and pinged the g-string at Faith, who caught it.   
  
"No, what I'd *like* to see is you wearing nothing but that, but I've heard you're not into my kind of fun."  
  
"Hey, ya get pleasure where ya get pleasure. And, with the end of the world comin' up, don't see why I gotta die without broadening my horizons." Faith replied, dropping her towel, and slipping the g-string on.  
  
Kennedy, still with the look in her eyes, walked up to the older girl, and with an air of experiance, put her hands into Faith's hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss, and lightly ran her finger tips over faith's naked breasts. She noticed the Slayer was alot less in control of the situation than usual. Kennedy ran her tongue across Faith's lower lip.  
  
"Some one's getting a little turned on." Kennedy teased.  
  
It took afew seconds to speak, yether words shook abit. "H-how'd ya figure?"  
  
Kennedy smirked and squeezed oneof Faith's nipples. "Well, I wonder what *this* means. . . ." The Potential's hand trailed down Faith's stomach and then she put her hand into Faith's panties, and wiggled her fingers, making Faith squirm.  
  
"And the fact thatyou're wet doesn't hurt my theory, either."  
  
"For the first time ever, Faith knew she wasn't in control of the situation, nor was she in control of her emotions. She gasped slightly, her nails digging into Kennedy's shoulders blades.  
  
Kennedy giggled, knowing she had the Rogue Slayer in her control. She bit down lightly on Faith's neck, and wiggled her fingers again to watch the older woman shake.  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it feel good?" she asked Faith, her voice seductive.  
  
"Fuck yeah," the Slayer answered slowly. She closed her eyes, dragging her nails down Kennedy's back, tightening against the Potential's fingers at the same time.   
  
Pulling her hand out of Faith's panties, dripping, Kennedy brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. "Mmmmm, I wonder if all Slayer's taste this good. . . ." She put Faith's hand on the crotch of her hot pants and spoke softly. "Why don't you play explorer girl?" Kennedy rubbed herself against the Slayer's palm.  
  
"Hey, don't forget, I ain't done this before."  
  
"So experiment." Kennedy replied.  
  
Faith ran her hand along Kennedy's crotch then grinned. "Can I do something to you?"  
  
"Honey, as long as it doesn't involve weapons, go ahead." Kennedy shivered at the other girl's touch, and leaned back against the bedpole.  
  
"Follow me," Faith wrapped her towel back around herself and left the room, heading down to the basement where she knew only one other person was home.   
  
Once down there, she walked over to the cot that the peroxided vampire slept peacefully on and yanked the sheet out from under him, making him fall off the cot and rousing him from his slumber.   
  
"What the bleedin' 'ell was that for you stupid lit'l bi—" he was cut off by Faith.  
  
"Need the shackles. Go sleep in my room and I'll make it up to ya later."  
  
After some complaining, Spike finally pulled on some jeans -not wanting to be found in Faith's bed in the buff- and obliged. As he headed up the stairs, Kennedy was walking down them. He could smell her arousal, Faith's too. He raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Careful she doesn't go all 'Mistress of Pain' on you."  
  
Kennedy shrugged, feeling uncomfortable knowing that the vampire knew she was turned on to the max. "If it was you about to get some of this, would you complain?"  
  
"Not 'til she broke out the Cat O' Nines." Spike replied, smirking as his gazed ticked over to his metal-and-wood chest which had all sorts of kinky and painful toys in it. Along with a few weapons he'd aquired during his un-life.  
  
"If ya don't wanna fill an ash tray you'll leave, blondie." Came Faith's voice, sounding threatening.  
  
"Yer the one who disturbed my beauty sleep, Slayer," he growled, but left.  
  
"C'mere Ken,"  
  
Kennedy walked forward and stood in front of Faith. She pulled off her sports bra and removed her hot pants, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "So, you want me in those?" Kennedy asked. "I don't see the fuzzy accessories."  
  
"Screw'em. Pain is pleasure." Faith let her gaze travel up and down Kennedy's naked body.  
  
"In that case, you get in to them and I'll teach you how to eat a girl properly. . . might be a long lesson, I like teaching things to naughty girls."  
  
Faith got herself shackled up and then nodded to Spike's 'weapons' chest. "Spike's got some wicked-ass toys in there, take you're pick."  
  
Kennedy skipped over to the chest and looked inside.She pulled out a collar and leash, then grabbed a blunt wooden stake, and walked back to Faith, and popped the collar and leash around her neck. "This should make teaching easier. Let's save Spike's suicide threat for later, though." Leaning down, she put her face up against Faith's panties and kissed them, causing the other girl to squirm and moan softly.  
  
Faith tangled her hands in Kennedy's hair, arching her back slightly, wanting, needing more.  
  
Sucking on them, and then stopping, she pulls down the last barrier between them and licks Faith's juices up, putting her fingers back to work.  
  
Faith cursed a streamas Kennedy's fingers explored her. She had her legs loosely draped around Kennedy's neck, moaning softly. 


End file.
